Why?
by TheoneandonlyHadesdaughter
Summary: Itachi and Deidara go on a crazy adventure, dragging an unwilling Sasuke along with them. Maybe Itachi x Deidara but definitely not Itachi x Sasuke. That idea is kinda gross tbh. Rated t for language and because I'm being cautious.
1. I believe i can fly!

"Are you kidding me, Sasuke, you little shit?" Itachi growled as he looked at the new year card his younger brother had given to him.

"So you like it then?" Sasuke walked in to the sitting room, collapsing on the sofa and kicking off his shoes.

"I hate you."

"I love you too." Sasuke blew his brother an air-kiss.

"I'm going to kill you." Itachi told him, searching the room for weaponry.

"You said that last year." Sasuke yawned, closely inspecting his nails.

"Yes, but last year you didn't give me... _this_." Itachi held up the card, holding it as far away from himself as he could.

"Do you know something, Mikoto?" Fugaku said as he walked through the door, looking behind him and taking his coat off. He spotted the two boys, and both Sasuke and Itachi scrambled to hide the offensive card.

"Hi dad." They said in unison, attempting to sound sweet and innocent.

"Good evening boys..." Fugaku said slowly and suspiciously, not taking his eyes off of the pair. "It's a bit colder tonight, isn't it?"

Both boys nodded. "Sure is. I'm going up to my bedroom to warm it up now!" Sasuke said, scrambling up the stairs.

Itachi just walked off, following Sasuke, but not making it obvious that this was his intention. He was walking up the stairs when it occured to him that he needed new shuriken. He grinned, shrugging his jumper off as the warmth of the upper layers of the mansion hit him like a wave.

"Sasuke..." He called sweetly. "I need to borrow something!"

"F*** off!" Sasuke told him, slamming his bedroom door.

"Hmm?"

"You heard!" Sasuke stuck his head out of his door.

Itachi grabbed his brother's hair, and dragged him into the hallway. Sasuke refused to give Itachi the satisfaction of hearing him scream. "I really am going to hurt you." Itachi told Sasuke carefully. He dragged Sasuke the entire length of the hall.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke said boredly.

"You're going out the window!" Itachi said excitedly. Sasuke shrugged disbelievingly.

"Whatever."

Itachi smirked, and opened the huge window at the end of the mansion's third floor. "Out we go, Sasu!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he yelped as Itachi let go of him, closing the window as soon as he had lost sight of the younger boy. "Hmm. Good!" He wiped his hands on his jeans, and walked slowly up to his bedroom on the fifth floor.

He opened his door, and wasn't surprised to see Hidan, Deidara and Kisame asleep on his floor. He kicked his senpai, and he woke up quickly, whacking his blue head on Itachi's shelf as he did so.

"Hey there Kisame!" Itachi grinned, and stepped on the two remaning males on the floor. "Wake up, guys!"

"Hey Uchiha." Deidara said, rubbing his eyes. "What you been up to?"

"Just threw my brother out of the window. Other than that, not really much."

Deidara's eyebrows rose in shock. "You threw Sasuke out the window?" He had forgotten his sleepiness, and leaned to look out of Itachi's window to see if he could see him. He shook his head, and rubbed his eyes again.

"Aww, Deidara! Did I wake you up?" Itachi asked sarcastically. Deidara flipped him the bird. "Ok." Itachi softened. "I deserved that. Seriously, though. Are you tired?" Deidara nodded slowly. Itachi smiled, and Kisame gasped.

"You smile?!" He asked.

"Yes, go die." Itachi snarled at his senpai.

"Sorry Deidara. Anyways, umm... Why don't you sleep more then." He cleared space on his bed, and indicated for Deidara to sit or lie on it. Deidara obliged willingly, yawning as he curled into a ball.

"Itachi..." Kisame started.

"What?" Itachi glared at his Senpai.

"I never knew you could be... nice." Kisame told the Uchiha, who stopped dead, and looked at Kisame through narrowed eyes.

"You can go out of the window too, Kisame." Itachi warned the shark. Kisame started whistling and looking round Itachi's room.

There was a knock on Itachi's door.

"Itachi sweetheart, can you come out here for a second please." Mikoto called to her eldest son.

"No, but you can come in." Itachi called back to her, and the door cranked open slowly.

"Itachi love..." Mikoto sat on the edge of his bed. "Can you get these... out. Except Deidara. Deidara's fine where he is." She smiled sweetly at Itachi. Itachi grinned and nodded.

"You heard the lady, shark-face. Get out. You too, Hidan." Hidan nodded and disappeared, but Kisame looked as if he wanted to say something, but didn't. He turned and walked out of Itachi's room and down the stairs beyond. Itachi shrugged and slammed his bedroom door after him. "Now, how can I help you, Mother?" He smiled sweetly at her, and she stood and ruffled his hair.

"Why did you throw Sasuke out the window?" She said immediately. His mouth gaped open.

"How do you know?"

"Itachi, it wasn't hard! I saw Sasuke fall past the second floor hall window screaming. I don't think he'd do that of his own accord, somehow. do you?" She asked Itachi, who shook his head and looked away.

"Sorry." Itachi supplied, and Mikoto walked towards the door. She opened it, and stepped into the hallway before turning back and looking at her son.

"It's fine. Just... don't do it again." She said, and disappeared.

Itachi sighed and closed his door with his foot. He heard raised voices on the stairs, so he guessed that Mikoto had intercepted Sasuke, and stopped him from killing his older brother.

"Bored." Itachi said, and sat down on his bed.

Deidara woke up after heaving Itachi's entire bodyweight push him into the duvet. "Can't... breathe..." Deidara gasped for air. Itachi stood up.

"Oops. Forgot you were there." He grinned. "Sorry."

Deidara's head fell back against Itachi's pillow. "That's ok." He muttered sleepily.

Itachi flicked Deidara's nose and Deidara's eyes snapped open. "Hey, umm... I need to go out, so... you know... you might want to leave...?"

"Seriously?" Deidara groaned and sat up. "You flicked my nose just to get me out of your bed?" His eyes widened. "Wait, that sounded wrong. You do realize that you could've just said 'Can you leave please? I have to go out'. There's no problem with that." He snapped.

"Sorry." Itachi grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Deidara grinned. "Ahh, don't worry about it." He stood and threw his coat around his shoulders. "Where we going?"

Itachi flicked his hood over his head. "Who said _we_ were going anywhere?"

Deidara pushed Itachi's bedroom door open. "I did. Now, where?"

"You'll see."


	2. Next stop bridge!

"Why are we here?" Deidara moaned. Itachi wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Because if not, then Pein would have killed us. So would Tobi." Deidara scowled at the mention of his senpai's name.

"Don't ever say his name in front of me. I really miss Sasori, and all Tobi's done since he got himself killed is annoy me and mock him. He was _mocking_ Sasori. I was ready to kill him!" Deidara stumbled on the bridge the two of them were on and stood still to regain his balance. "I almost did." Deidara got so angry that his left hand started chewing detonating clay, which it then lobbed at Itachi.

"You get it?" It mocked.

"Clear as crystal." Itachi murmured. He stepped onto the rocky land, and almost fell, much as Deidara had on the bridge. He climbed on top of the raised ground, brushing off his knees as he stood.

"Dei?" Itachi called at the lifeless form on the floor. He rolled his eyes, and pulled the boy up onto the mound beside him.

"Itachi." A flickering hologram of Pein appeared in the air in front of the two boys, but only saw the back of Deidara's head. "Thank you for coming here and helping me out."

"What do you want, leader-sama?" Itachi asked.

"I need you to go somewhere for me, and do something too."

"Go where and do what?"

"On an adventure. Follow this map with your girlfriend there," Pein indicated Deidara, "And then you'll get there easy enough."

Deidara groaned, and rolled onto his front, coughing. "Uugh." He wiped his eyes.

"You ok Deidara, cutie?" Pein spotted the Akatsuki on the floor and was instantly aware.

"Uugh, no. I feel like I've been electrocuted, then fried from the inside out!" Deidara had another coughing fit, blood dribbling over his lips. Pein looked at him, throwing Itachi a piece of paper. The aforementioned 'map'.

"Aww! Are you sure you don't want me to send Konan to come and collect you, bring you back here to us? Kisame wouldn't mind helping Itachi, I'm sure!" Pein said, not liking the youngest member of the Akatsuki to be anything other than perfectly safe, happy and healthy.

"I'm fine!" Deidara insisted, coughing up more blood. "Help you do what?" Deidara looked sideways at the Uchiha, who held up the piece of paper.

"We're going on an adventure, Deidara."

"Wonder-" He coughed. "Wonderful." He attempted to pick himself up off of the floor, but was rewarded with a headache and immediately fell down again. "After I die, then we'll go."

Pein's hologram flicked anxiously. "Deidara, seeing you in such pain leads me to act rashly. I'm going to send Konan out to get you. I want you to be safe." Deidara glared at the hologram, blood all over his face.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ without Uchiha, so you can either pick us both up or leave us both here. And let me die in peace, goddammit!" He curled up on the floor, moaning quietly. Pein went pale, even in hologram form. "You," He paused to spit blood out of his mouth, "You wouldn't do this for any other member, so why me?" He asked cautiously.

"That's not to be discussed. You will see Konan and I in ten minutes. Adios." The hologram disappeared, and Itachi knelt down on the ground beside Deidara.

"Are you actually ok?" He asked, worried.

"I'm actually fine!" Deidara coughed again and again, not doing much to help his argument. "Although I am cold." He said, curling into a ball. He started shivering and his teeth were chattering. "C-c-cold."

Itachi took of his Akatsuki cloak and jacket, and wrapped both around Deidara, who shook his head. "Nooo! Still cold, Uchiha!"

He tried to sit up, but couldn't gather the strength. Itachi picked him up, and leant him against his side, hugging the younger boy. "That better?"

"Ish." Deidara snuggled closer to the Uchiha, and rested his head between Itachi's neck and shoulder.

"Your breath tickles!" Itachi told Deidara, smoothing down the back of the blond's hair. Deidara laughed, and Itachi shivered. "Seriously, it does! Stop it!" He laughed with Deidara.

"I can't stop breathing, not even for you, Uchiha."

Itachi laughed. "You never call me anything but Uchiha, do you." He stated. Deidara shook his head. "Why not?" Itachi asked, not even trying to look at him. Deidara thought about the question, still not moving his head.

"Don't know. Uchiha. If you have a clan name, why not use it, huh?" He shrugged. "I'd like one, and maybe I do, but I don't know it." He lifted his head off of Itachi. "Maybe I did used to have one, but I got adopted or something. Anyways, either way it shows I'm not loved." Deidara sat back in his old position, with his head on Itachi.

"You are loved, Dei!"

"Oh yeah? That right?" He challenged. "Fine. You name me five people who love me and I'll let you off and never complain about love again." Itachi considered.

"Deal."

"Start."

"One) Pein."

"Doesn't count."

"Yes he does. Two) Sasori."

"He's dead."

"And? Three) Mikoto."

"Oh yeah."

"The entire Akatsuki."

"Counts as one person."

"Fine. Five) I love you, idiot!"

Deidara looked up at Itachi. "Are you actually being serious?"

Itachi looked back at him. "Deadly."

"Hmm. I don't actually believe you, but oh well. At least you tried guessing five."

"I didn't only try, I suc-" Deidara interrupted.

"Shut up now, I'm trying to go to sleep." He moved Itachi so he would be more comfortable. Itachi resumed playing with his hair.

"Sweet dreams." He muttered into Deidara's hair and kissed his head when he thought Deidara was finally asleep. Deidara stirred, and whispered back before falling asleep.

"You too Uchiha, you too."

* * *

"I thought you'd never come!" Itachi complained to Pein as him and Konan walked over to him and Deidara.

"Of course we would come. I'd never leave Deidara out here!" Pein tutted at Itachi, and picked Deidara up, who curled around him like a child.

"Uchiha?" He asked, opening his eyes.

"No, it's me; Pein."

"I want Uchiha. Where is he?" Deidara struggled to see Itachi. "Uchiha? Where you at, man?"

"Don't worry Deidara, I'm here. All is well. Thou need no protection now, for here am I!"

"What the hell, Uchiha? Since when did you learn Shakespearian?" Deidara propped his eyes open with his fingers.

Itachi was as surprised as Deidara. "Since when did you recognize Shakespearian?"

"I am fluent in Shakespearian, dude." Deidara told Itachi, falling back on Pein's shoulder as if he had no reserve strength.

"Bull."

"No, seriously! Try me."

"Fine. Ok, try... 'Sup bro?"

"How are you on this fine eve, worthy brother? That was easy, Uchiha, try something harder!" Deidara complained as Pein placed him in a seat in their jet plane. Itachi racked his brain.

"Fine. Umm..." He looked over at Deidara. "Are you even awake?"

"Don't look like it, Uchiha boy." Konan purred, and set dangerously close to Itachi.


	3. Caught red handed!

"Deidara, you up yet?"

Itachi bounced on Deidara's bed, and the blond whacked Itachi with his pillow. "No, go away."

"Dei, you slept through new years eve, and new years day! What's seriously wrong?" Itachi grabbed Deidara's pillow, and quite easily took it off of the bomb-maker.

"No one knows." Deidara sighed. "No medic, no Akatsuki."

"Oh." Itachi tried. "Umm..."

"I don't want your pity. That's all I've got from everyone. I don't want it from you too."

Itachi slid off of the bed, and climbed back in under the covers. "Yeah, well that's actually very handy because I am utterly useless when it comes to pity and sympathy. Except Sasuke." He frowned. "Very odd."

"You love him!" Deidara mocked the Uchiha boy.

"No I don't!" Itachi yanked the duvet off of Deidara, who punched him in the stomach.

"Why are you actually here?" Deidara asked Itachi, who shrugged and let Deidara drag back his covers. "There's no actual reason, as Pein hasn't said anything to me about a mission, so..." He let the sentence hang.

"Oh no no no!" Itachi fell out of bed. He held his hands up as if in denial. "No way, Deidara!"

"You do!" Deidara stood up on his bed, and started jumping up and down. "Hahaha! You do you do you do!"

There was a knock on Deidara's door. "Deidara?" Deidara froze mid bounce.

"Who is it and what do you want?" Deidara asked, landing on his bed heavily. "If it's not important, I don't have time!" He looked at Itachi, and his eyes travelled to his wardrobe, sizing it up in comparison to Itachi.

"Deidara, no! I'm not going in there! I can't!" Deidara shushed Itachi, and smiled.

"Yes you are!" He kissed Itachi on the cheek then threw him into the wardrobe. "And you obviously can!" He mocked. "Come in!"

A pink-haired girl poked her head around the door, entering cautiously. "Hey Deidara! Was I hearing things or did I hear someone say 'Deidara I'm not going in there'?"

"Youwerehearingthingswhatdoyouwant?" Deidara rushed, sitting on his bed again.

"Can you say that again, clearly please?"

"You were hearing things. What do you want Sakura?" Deidara shifted uncomfortably. Itachi knocked once on the wardrobe door. Sakura looked around the room, trying to place the sound.

"What was that, Deidara?" She flirted. Deidara looked at her, muttering under his breath. "Pardon?" She said. "I didn't quite catch that."

"It was nothing, never mind!" He shrilled. "Goodbye Sakura!" He shoved her out of the door.

"But I wanted to tell you..."

"Bye!" He stood in the doorway waving. "Itachi you can come out now."

Itachi fell out of the wardrobe, one of Deidara's t-shirts on his head. "Nice to see daylight again, Dei. That box is a killing device. It suffocates people!" He was almost in hysterics. Deidara pulled his t-shirt off of the Uchiha's head and slammed his bedroom door.

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does! Anyway, what did you say that Sakura didn't quite catch?" Itachi asked Deidara, crawling back under the duvet. Deidara shifted awkwardly.

"Umm... Do I have to tell you?" He asked. Itachi grabbed his hand and nodded, leading Deidara over to his bed. Deidara sighed, and climbed under his duvet beside the Uchiha. "All I said was 'Nah, you're not as hot as' the person I love. Happy now?"

"Ooh, the person you love? Who? Spill it!" Itachi grinned and tackled Deidara so he fell over.

"Uchiha!" Deidara yelled. Itachi smiled sweetly, and watched Deidara hit his mattress and groan. "Ow, that really hurt."

"Did it actually?" Itachi asked. Deidara looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"No. I just made that up to get sympathy. Goddamn it, Uchiha!" He went to punch Itachi, but didn't seem to have the energy, and instead curled up into a ball and started crying. Itachi's eyes widened.

"Whoa! Deidara, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd get hurt! I'm sorry." Deidara rolled over and looked at Itachi, tears still rolling down his face.

"You're sorry?"

"I am. Truly." Itachi nodded.

"Hmn." Deidara wiped his face slowly, but no matter how hard he tried, his face was never dry. He gave up after about a minute, and wrapped his arms around Itachi, and carried on crying.

Itachi returned to fiddling with Deidara's hair again.

"Uchiha...?" Deidara started. Itachi nodded. "Well... Can you stay here tonight?"

"Umm... no. Probably not." Itachi told him. Deidara grabbed both of his wrists.

"No no no. You can't go, Itachi! I need you here! Please?" He pleaded. Itachi looked at him, shocked.

"What did you call me?"

"Your name..." Deidara said slowly.

"Mmm hmm. You said Itachi!" He still looked shocked, and Itachi was never shocked. "Ok, I'll stay. But only tonight. Ok?"

"Yay!" Deidara hugged Itachi tighter. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." Itachi removed Deidara's arms from around himself. "Oh. Umm... Deidara, I don't have any pj's or a toothbrush, or anything!" He slid out of bed. "I have to go, then."

"No." Deidara told him. "Sleep in your underwear, and borrow anything else. Actually, I have a onesie you can sleep in if you want to." He grabbed Itachi's hand. "Just don't go!"

Itachi looked down at his hand, which Deidara refused to let go of, and smiled. "Fine. But you owe me big time."

Deidara grinned wickedly. "I'll make it up to you."

* * *

It was midnight, and only two people were awake. Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was worried about where his older brother was, and Sakura needed to go and see the person she loved. Deidara. Sasuke slipped out of his front door quietly, and stood outside, letting the cold night air throw him around and calm him down. Sakura walked down the pavement and bumped into Sasuke in the pitch blackness. She screamed, and he grabbed her.

"Get off of me, you creep!" She yelled. Sasuke clamped him hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet, Sakura! He hissed. "My parents don't know I'm out!"

"Oh, Sasuke. Sorry. I thought you were a pedo." He grinned at her.

"I am! Not outside though, too cold." He offered as an explanation. She nodded. "Where you off to then Sak?"

"Deidara's. You?" Sasuke looked at her, puzzled.

"Deidara's. Why are you going to Deidara's house, anyway?"

"Because I love him!" She told Sasuke, grinning. "What about you?"

"I'll tell you in a sec. You love him? He's 19, you're 16, Sak. Anyways, I'm going over to find Itachi." He told Sakura, grabbing her hand and pulling her into him as a car went past and almost knocked her over.

"Thank you." She nodded at him.

"No problem."

"Why would Itachi be over at Deidara's house, though?" She asked Sasuke. He shrugged.

"No idea. That's why I need to find him." She nodded again, and they both turned and walked up an alley to get to Deidara's back door. It opened quickly, and almost soundlessly.

"Brill." Sakura breathed. They walked cautiously up the stairs to Deidara's bedroom, and when they got there, they opened the door.

"Itachi?" Sasuke peered in. "Oh, god." He said, averting his eyes quickly. Sakura looked at him strangely.

"What?" She followed his example, and looked in the door. "Deidara!" She gasped.

Deidara heard her, and looked at the doorway. He grinned at Itachi. "Uh oh, busted."


	4. Basically dying :(

"Seriously, I need more than that cup to calm me down." Sakura told Deidara, and glared over at Itachi and Sasuke who were chatting with their legs draped over each other.

"Well, this is all I've got till Monday, so it'll have to do." He looked at her. "Why did you come here anyway? Sasuke I can understand, looking for his brother, but you? I don't know. You're a mystery." He looked at her again, this time in an observing kind of way. After about a minute, he gave up. "No, nothing. Not anything."

"And you're a mystery to me, Deidara! God! That's why I love you!" She raised her voice, but Sasuke and Itachi ignored her. Deidara knew full well they could hear her though.

"Right, ok, get out."

"What about Sasuke? He came in uninvited as well!"

Deidara looked confused. "That's not the reason I'm throwing you out." Sakura also looked confused.

"Then what is?"

"You said you loved me." He said to her, as if it was obvious.

"Because I do!" she told him, grabbing his arm. "Please, Deidara, give me a chance."

"No! Sakura, I don't love you, ok! Leave me alone!" He yelled at her. Itachi looked at Deidara from the corner of his eye.

"You ok, Dei?"

"Fine, Uchiha. Don't worry. I may just kill this bi-" Itachi grabbed Deidara.

"Stop it." Itachi commanded. Deidara obeyed. "Jesus, Deidara! You can't go round killing people for saying 'I love you'."

"Yeah!" Sasuke interrupted. "I love you, Deidara, but you already know that. And also, if you and Itachi get married, I am so being at your wedding, whether you like it or not." Deidara grinned at the younger Uchiha.

"I know, and that's fine. You'd come anyways, Sasuke! Love you too, you midget." Deidara grinned at Sasuke, who grinned back triumphantly. Sakura glared at him, and lunged, her fists glowing luminous green.

"I'll kill you, you little shit!" She yelled at him. He yelled at Deidara and Itachi for help, and disappeared from view. Deidara started to follow him.

"Where are you going, Deidara?" Itachi asked.

"To help Sasuke!" Deidara replied. "It's all my fault he's about to be killed anyway, so I need to help him!" Itachi stepped towards Deidara, and held out his hand. Deidara took it without thinking.

"You don't know my brother very well, do you?"

"Yes, I do. And I know he could win any fight he gets in, but please, Uchiha. Let me help him." Deidara pleaded with Itachi, who looked in the direction that Sasuke and Sakura had disappeared from. His eyes flicked as he looked that way.

"Oh my god, Deidara! We have to help him!" Itachi was crying. "Quickly!"

"Umm... Ok..." Deidara ran down the stairs, and skidded to a halt as he saw Sasuke in a crumpled heap beside the door. He couldn't see Sakura anywhere, so he ran across to Sasuke. "Sasuke, are you ok?"

Sasuke nodded, blood dripping from the top of his head. "Fine." He said quietly. "Fine."

"Uchiha!" Deidara yelled. Itachi strolled across to Deidara, who was crouched on the floor beside Sasuke.

"Yees?" He grinned.

"We're leaving. Going on this 'Adventure' that Pein told us about. The three of us. You, me, Sasuke. Quickly, go!" Deidara stood, and picked Sasuke up off of the floor. Itachi shrugged, and followed Deidara into the cold air, not realizing quickly enough that he wasn't wearing a substantial amount of clothing.

"Cold, Deidara. Cold." Deidara looked back at Itachi, and placed Sasuke softly onto the grass from his garden. He took off his t-shirt and gave it to Itachi. "Won't you be cold?" Itachi asked. Deidara shook his head, picking up Sasuke.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm burning hot at the minute." Deidara smiled at Itachi, who grinned back at him.

"I know you are." Deidara stuck his tongue out at him, and swung into the passenger seat of Itachi's Porsche, pulling Sasuke onto his lap. Itachi sat in the driver seat, and started the engine. "To the Akatsuki base!" Itachi said, laughing. Deidara punched the top of his arm.

"Hurry up!"

"Yes Madame!"

Deidara punched him again. "Hurry up!" He yelled. Itachi stepped on the accelerator. Sasuke woke up, and started crying into Deidara's hair. "Sasuke, no! Not my hair! Damn it!"

Itachi looked over at them and grinned. "Look at the road!" Deidara yelled at him. Itachi waved his concern away.

"We'll be fine."

"It's not us I'm worried about! It's Sasuke. He's going to die soon!" Deidara told Itachi, who looked shocked again.

"How do you know?"

"Sasori was my senpai in Akatsuki for years, Itachi. I learnt what someone looks like when they're dying!" Deidara told him.

"Why don't I believe you?" Itachi grinned at the younger blond.

"I don't actually give a shit!" Deidara yelled. "Just get on with it, for god's sake!" Itachi looked over at Deidara strangely.

"Are you ok?"

"No." Deidara sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't feel too good. I just need to sleep."

"Deidara..." Itachi started. Deidara looked at him.

"What?"

Something in Deidara's tone stopped Itachi from continuing. "Nothing, don't worry. Sleep well."

"Thanks Itachi. I'm sorry I was horrible, but I guess that's just me. I feel like there's someone else inside of me trying to kill me, and I can only get rid of it if a show no one my real mood. I mean," He sighed, "I don't feel angry with you, I love you. But there's a part of me that's telling me I hate you." He extended a hand to Itachi, who squeezed it and carried on driving. "I'm sorry."

"Deidara, there's no reason to f- Hold it a sec. Did you just say you loved me?" Itachi looked over at Deidara, but Deidara was fast asleep. "Damn how does he do that?" He muttered to himself.

"Magic." Sasuke winked, then curled up close to Deidara. "Magic."


	5. News

"Hey Deidara." Konan purred at the blond, smiling dangerously.

"Hey Konan." Deidara replied, trying to sit up. Konan helped him, and he winked at her. "Thanks babydoll." He smiled. She blushed.

"You're welcome." She wouldn't meet his eyes. "Don't tell Pein," She started, her eyes flicking to the door, "But you're hotter than him."

Deidara put his arm around her shoulders, and she sat beside him, curled into his side. "I know. Ask anyone. They'll all agree."

Itachi walked into Deidara's room with a pile of clothing. "Isn't that right, Uchiha?"

"Hmm, what?" Itachi asked.

"That I'm hotter than Pein."

Itachi shrugged and nodded. "Way."

"Gay boy." Deidara winked at Itachi, who raised an eyebrow.

"You can talk, little miss perfect." He smirked. Deidara threw a pillow at his head.

"Get out of my room you shit or I'll kill you." Itachi raised his other eyebrow disbelievingly. Deidara placed some c4 clay in his hand. Itachi scarpered. "Sorry Konan. Now, where were we?" He grinned.

"I was telling you that you were hot." She blushed.

"Ahh yes. So you were. Hmm." He stood up, revealing his bare chest and jeans. He stretched up, making his muscles ripple.

Sasuke walked in. "Hey Dei." He said, and flipped over Konan and onto Deidara's bed.

"Hey Sasu. How's it going?" Deidara asked, throwing the clothes Itachi had given him to the side, one item by one.

"Meh, boredly."

"Is that a word?" Deidara stopped studying clothing long enough to catch Sasuke's shrug.

"It is now." Sasuke stretched, and lay back down on Deidara's pillows. Konan was staring at him. Deidara grinned, and moved onto another pile of tops. "What do you want, blue?" Sasuke asked Konan, who shrugged and hid behind her hair.

"Nothing. You jut look exactly like Itachi!"

Sasuke rolled off Deidara's bed in shock. His head reappeared. "I object!" He told her, and Deidara leaned over Konan to drag him back onto the mattress. "We look nothing alike."

"Yeah you do, Sasu." Deidara told the smaller Uchiha, throwing a kunai at Sasuke's head and watching him catch it effortlessly.

"No we don't!" Sasuke scrabbled over Konan and clung onto Deidara. "For starters, Itachi has lines, here." Sasuke drew fake lines beside his nose with eyeliner pencil that Konan had offered him. "And I don't. I have relatively short hair, and Itachi doesn't! His is like this." Sasuke spotted Deidara's bathroom, and poured water and cleaning products into his hair, giving it a quick scrub and washing it out again. He grabbed Deidara's hair dryer, and dried his hair strait. He then tied it in a side ponytail, and pulled out a fringe. "My eyes are always black, whereas Itachi's eyes are always like this." He activated his Sharingan. And finally, I always dress in simple black, training clothes and Itachi wears a purple outfit and eye necklace," Sasuke dragged on his brother's spare clothing, "And an Akatsuki cloak." He finished the look by grabbing Deidara's cloak from off of his bedpost and sweeping it over himself. "See!"

Deidara stared, and Konan clapped, grinning. "You should wear the cloak and hair like that more often, Sasuke." Deidara advised him.

"Yeah." Konan agreed. "You look hot!"

"Really." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Konan nodded.

Pein walked into the room. "I see that you're still here then, Itachi. I only asked you to drop off Deidara's clothes." Deidara's left hand grabbed some detonating clay.

"Where?"

Pein looked at Deidara strangely. "No offence, cutie, but are you blind?" He pointed to Sasuke. "There."

Deidara's hand spat the clay onto the floor. "Aww." It said. "Hopes up." Pein grinned.

"Umm... Ok." Konan said. "Deidara, I'll say goodbye now. Good luck on your adventure! You too, Itachi." She hugged Deidara, and he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Konan."

Sasuke winked at her and nodded. "Thanks Konan."

She grinned and blew him a kiss. "Bye bye hottie. I'll miss you most." Sasuke kissed her hand.

"Good." She mouthed something at him, and he nodded. She grabbed him, and kissed him. Her eyes widened when she pulled away from him.

"Please don't go." She whispered, looking into his eyes. Her hands lingered on his chest. He swallowed, and looked at Deidara.

"Can I stay?" He pleaded. Deidara shook his head. Sasuke looked back at Konan, and they hugged each other. "I have to go. I don't want to, but I have to. I'm so sorry." She kissed his cheek, and they walked out of Deidara's room hand in hand. When they got into the hallway, Deidara heard Konan yelp, and Sasuke say "Hey Itachi!"

Itachi poked his head around Deidara's door, searching for the bomber. His eyes found him, and he walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry about earlier, Dei."

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have asked you that. Or called you that. You know why." He rested his head on Itachi's shoulder. "Sorry for everything."

"No problem."

"Thanks." Deidara smiled at the Uchiha. Itachi smiled back, and kissed his forehead.

"_De nada_." He grinned, and Pein clicked his fingers. Both of them shrieked and jumped to face him. "_Hola_, leader-sama!"

"Hey." Pein said. "I'm guessing that you guys don't want this spread around." Deidara shook his head quickly. Itachi shrugged.

"Not really that bothered." He looked at his nails.

Deidara looked sideways at him and rolled his eyes. "He means no, Pein-Sama." Itachi looked at Deidara and whispered something in his ear. Deidara bit his lip and nodded. He turned back to looking at Pein, and Deidara started talking to the leader. "So, info on this little 'adventure' please Pein." Pein nodded.

"Ahh yes." He pulled a piece of paper out from his pocket, and handed it to Itachi, who looked at it in disgust and handed it over to Deidara. "What you need to do is go to the X marked spot in England, and find the people who are named. It should be a group of year 9 students. You need to talk to them, and they'll give you three days to do a task. It sounds easy, yeah? No. You haven't met these students. They're almost mad." Deidara went pale.

"An almost mad year 9. Do you know their names?"

"No. Never mind, though. Anyway, carrying on, after you complete their task, they'll give you something that'll help you find the next X and so on. Happy with that?" Pein asked. "Oh, and one last thing. You will need to go to lessons at their school, in a class of your choice." Itachi nodded at Pein.

"Sounds easy enough. Right Dei?" Deidara nodded, staring into space with wide eyes.

"Easy." He repeated. "Can we go now?"

"Yep." Pein grinned. Deidara yelled for Sasuke, who came in slowly, the eye liner gone, but the hair and cloak still firmly in place. Itachi's eyes widened.

"You look like me, bro." He said, shocked.

"No I don't!" Sasuke yelled at him, hiding behind Deidara. Itachi shrugged, and led Deidara and Sasuke out of Deidara's room. They all climbed into Itachi's Porsche, and put the postcode of the X into a carefully borrowed *STOLEN* satnav.

"Lets go!"


	6. Punch up! :)

They all stood looking at the door. Itachi was expressionless, as it always is if he's with anyone except Kisame or Deidara. Sasuke was bored and sleepy, yawning frequently. Deidara was half scared at the students he'd see, but also so excited that he couldn't stand still. "Do we...?" Deidara stuck his hand out, almost touching the door handle. "Like, open it, un?"

"Why have you started saying 'un' again, Dei? I thought you sto

pped?" Itachi asked him. His left hand swallowed.

"Shaunie!" It squeaked.

"What?" Itachi looked at it, then up at Deidara's face. "What?"

"Haha nothing!" He smiled fakely. "Let's knock first, then go in, yeah un?" He nodded, and looked at Sasuke. "Yeah?" Sasuke nodded back at him, opening his mouth as if to say something, but the door swung open, and a small brown-haired girl stomped out.

"What do you want?" She scowled at them all, but caught sight of Deidara. "Are you male?"

"Uh huh, un." He nodded. "Why?"

"Because you are beautiful!" She exclaimed. "Why are you here anyways?" it seemed like she was genuinely interested.

"We need to do something for Pein-sama." Sasuke said, studying his nails. She looked at him, absorbed the information, then looked back at Deidara.

"Who's Pein-sama?"

"The leader of our... group." Deidara told her. "Anyway, is this tutor group 9D?"

"Yep. That's us." She grinned. "I'm Shannon. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Itachi, the 'hot' one is Deidara, and the little emo bitch is Sasuke, my little brother." Itachi smiled slightly. Deidara looked away from him. Itachi looked at him for a second, then back at Shannon. "Nice to meet you."

"Hmm yeah, you too." She was about to carry on the conversation, when a ginger/brown haired woman came out of the door.

"Shannon, no talking. Who are you?" She asked Itachi, her eyes flicking to Deidara, who was staying as far away from Itachi as he could.

"I'm Itachi, that's Deidara and the small one is Sasuke." Itachi told her. She nodded.

"Ahh you three. Right. Go on in."

"Wait a minute. Are you miss Harry?" Deidara asked her. She nodded. "Oh, ok. Thanks." He pushed the door open, and pushed Sasuke and Itachi in before him. He took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

The entire room was silent as everyone studied the three. A girl with blonde hair, slightly darker than Deidara's and pink streaks in the front stood up. "You son of a bitch." She said, her chair clattering to the floor. Deidara smirked.

"Coming from you? Shut your mouth." She glared at him, and shoved past a tanned girl.

"Sorry Jessie." She said, still glaring at Deidara. She stood in front of him, and punched him in the face. Everyone in the room gasped. He stood up, wiping the blood away from his lip.

"I haven't seen you in... 8 years and that's how you greet me, you bitch?" He yelled at her, swiping her legs out from under her. She grabbed his leg as she fell, and he fell beside her.

"Only because you left!" She yelled back. "You just... left! I was so worried about you, asshole! I thought you were dead!" She struggled onto her knees, and punched the boy again. "You asshole!"

"I did try to talk to you, but Sasori and Tobi stopped me! I promise!" He told her, pulling her by her hair. She grinned.

"Oh yeah, course they did. Sasori the dead puppet man and Tobi the control freak/full time asshole." She snarled, and this time it was Deidara's turn to punch her in the face.

"Shut up about Sasori, Ffs! It hurt when he died!" She grinned again.

"What, as much as this?" Itachi and Sasuke winced at what she did. They looked at each other.

"Oh, that's just cold." Sasuke commented. Itachi nodded.

"Agreed." Sasuke pulled Deidara off of the floor, and Itachi did the same to the girl. "Who are you?" He asked. She wiped blood away from her face.

"Ask him."

"Dei?" Itachi looked at him. "Who is this?" Deidara looked at the girl, who was refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"That." He began slowly. "Is my little sister." He finished. She glared at him.

"The big brother that left. The big brother that killed my dog because it was apparently one of Kakashi-sensei's nin dogs. The big brother that broke my heart when he was gone for a mission, and never came back." She finished, her voice full of hurt and malice.

"I'm sorry." Deidara told her. She looked him strait in the eye.

"I'm sorry too." Sasuke let go of Deidara cautiously, and he hugged the girl. She started crying. So did he. Itachi looked around the room, whistling. Sasuke was glaring at Itachi. Everyone else in the room was watching Deidara. Shannon and Miss Harry walked into the room, and Shannon stopped dead as she saw them.

"Aww. That's a shame." She said, then stalked across the room to sit beside a brown haired girl called Chelsea.

"Yeah yeah yeah. That's all well, but I never got your name." Itachi whispered in her ear. She whispered back.

"Siobhan." She looked at him with her head cocked to one side. "But you can call me Shaunie." He grinned at her and kissed her hand.

"I will." She turned on her heel and walked back to her seat. As soon as she sat down, he appeared behind her. "Don't you want to know who I am?"

She smirked, and looked dead ahead. "I already do."

"Hmm? Who then?"

"Uchiha Itachi, hmm? Strongest Uchiha ever, people say. Even stronger than Tobi. Or should I say Madara?" Itachi stepped back in shock.

"Strongest... Tobi? Madara...?" She smiled.

"Yes."

Itachi looked at her. "How do you know all this?" She stretched, and Itachi brushed her fingertips with his.

"You're not the only people who have enemies, Itachi." She held up a black book. Itachi grinned.

"Bingo."

She nodded. "Indeed. Bingo book." Miss Harry called to the two Uchiha boys and Deidara, and Itachi looked down at Deidara's little sister.

"Nice to see you." He told her, leaning down and kissing her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered into his ear.

"Look after him, Uchiha." She released him, and he made his way over to the teacher and the two other boys. He looked back at her, and saw her watching him with a half smile and one raised eyebrow. "Look after him."


	7. Still stuck there!

"Where are we?" Deidara asked Itachi, looking around them. Itachi scanned through the wedge of paper he'd been given by the tutor and was half tempted to throw it on the floor.

"No idea." He gave up. Sasuke ran back down the corridor to them.

"The door up there says 'Dance Studio'. Look on this map." Sasuke handed Deidara a yellow piece of paper, which Deidara looked at.

"Right, Dance studio. So we're here..." He pointed to a block on the map. "In the PE block. We should be in the Religious Studies, RS, department. Which is..." He searched the map again. "There. Near the Hub." Itachi rubbed his eyes.

"And the Hub is...?" He looked at Deidara.

"No idea!" Deidara grinned. "Don't worry Itachi, we'll get someone to take us." A girl walked past muttering. Deidara grinned, and winked at him. "See!" He turned to the girl, and called to her. "Umm... Excuse me! Hi! We're new here. We're supposed to be going to this room... H5? Can you show us where that is?" The girl grinned and nodded.

"Sure! I'm Molly." She had a large bag, purple glasses, red braces and blonde hair that she tied into two French plaits on either side of her head. "Molly Bolding. Who are you?"

Deidara grinned. "I'm Deidara."

"Oh, cool. Deidara who?"

"Deidara." Deidara looked confused. So did Molly.

"Umm... Ok. And you two. You look really similar. Are you two brothers?" She asked Itachi and Sasuke.

"Yes." Itachi nodded. "I'm Itachi Uchiha, and that's my brother Sasuke."

Molly smiled. "Cool. How old are all of you guys? I'm fourteen. I'm a year 9."

"Oh." Deidara looked shocked for a second. "I'm 19, Itachi is 21 and Sasuke is 16." He grinned. Molly steered them to H4. Deidara skipped the entire way, and Itachi and Sasuke had an interesting conversation on the music choices on Itachi's stereo in the Porsche. When the reached H4, Molly knocked on the door. It opened to Siobhan, who was stood beside it with a branch and a piece of coloured card.

"Hey Molly!" She said. "Why are you here?"

"I'm just dropping off these three." Deidara Itachi and Sasuke stepped out from behind her. "This is-"

Deidara cut her off. "Hey little sister." She glared at him.

"Molly, make sure that Mrs Greener sees you so you don't get told off for being late to class." She said, then turned around and walked to the back of the room. Molly shrugged.

"Mrs Greener!" She called. A woman Itachi recognized as the head of the year poked her head up from the back of the room. She stood up.

"Hello Molly! Why are you here?" She asked the girl. Molly waved a hand at Itachi, Deidara and Sasuke.

"These guys didn't know how to get here, so I brought them." She smiled.

"Well done, Molly. I'll upload a green board point for you. Thank you. If you wait a few minutes, I'll get these guys settled and then I'll give you a note to give to your teacher, ok?" Molly nodded obediently, and the teacher gestured to the three boys to follow her into the corridor. Itachi went first, dragging Sasuke by his wrist. Deidara dragged behind them, looking for his sister. "Hello boys." She said as Deidara shut the classroom door behind him.

"Hey, un." Deidara said. Itachi looked at him, concerned, and nodded to the Teacher.

"Hello."

Sasuke grinned at her. "Hey. I've never been to a school like this before! It's so exciting!" He was bouncing on his feet, and Itachi held him down by his shoulders.

"Well, I'm glad you think that." She smiled. "now, I've heard from Pein that you are here to do something for him. He said that you were to attend normal year 9 lessons in the group 9L, the group in this room. You need to sit in our seating plan, which means that one of you will sit with our students Edith, Scott and Siobhan, and the other two will have to sit at the front of the classroom. Is that ok?"

Deidara nodded manically. "I'll sit with Siobhan!" He grinned at her. She nodded.

"Ok then, that seems to be sorted. I've given each of you a... a guide almost. Which one of you is Deidara?" She asked. Deidara nodded.

"Here. Me, un." Itachi looked over at Deidara, who smiled sadly at him and looked back at the woman. Itachi looked at him again, but turned to face the woman as well.

"Your guide is... Rachel McGurk. I'll show you who she is in a few minutes, ok?" Deidara nodded and she carried on talking. "Sasuke?" Sasuke grinned and nodded.

"Yeah? It's really weird here! I've never been to a school like this before!" He was almost jumping up and down.

"Umm... I think you've said before... Your guide is Tilly Martin. As I said to Deidara, I'll show you who she is in a minute." She looked at Itachi. "You must be Itachi. Your guide is Siobhan. I'll sho-"

Itachi interrupted smoothly. "No need." He smiled. "I already know who she is."

Deidara glared at him. "Of course you do." Itachi looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

Mrs Greener laughed, and herded them into the room. It was so noisy in there that no one bothered to look to the front of the room. Molly was stood beside the desk, looking at her watch. The teacher grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scribbled a note. "Who's your teacher?"

"Miss Monk." Molly replied.

"There you go." Mrs Greener handed her the paper. She turned to face the class and yelled at them. "Be quiet!" The whole class save one was silent. The woman looked at the student then carried on on seeing who it was. "Good. Right. Guys, this is Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha and Deidara. Can Rachel, Tilly and Siobhan come up to the front please?"

Three girls trudged up to the front, the other two a little more willing than Siobhan, who lagged behind. "Rachel, you will be Deidara's guide." The teacher told her. She looked at Tilly and stuck her tongue out. "Tilly, you are Sasuke's guide." Sasuke grinned at her, and she whispered something about killing the world to him. "And Itachi, you know who!" Itachi grinned at Siobhan, and hugged her. She laughed, and wrapped her arms around him too.

"Itachi!" She giggled. "Get off!" He did so, grinning madly. Deidara came and stood next to the two of them, Rachel following him. Tilly still stood beside Sasuke, probably discussing a thousand ways to kill the world. Deidara looked at Itachi first, smiled at him, then looked at his sister.

"Shaunie..." He started.

"Yes? What?"

"Task. Pein. 'Adventure'."

She paled. "I'll see you at lunch." She beckoned to Itachi to follow her and walked to the back of the room. Rachel looked at Deidara, who was close to tears.

"How do you know her?" She asked him.

"She's my sister."


	8. Everything kicks off!

The entire room clapped. Deidara grinned as he clapped, looking at his guide and his sister. The four girls sat down quickly, and the young teacher taking their lesson smiled and clapped louder than everyone. "Amazing!" She smiled.

"Thanks Miss!" Tilly and Edith said together. Rachel smiled. Siobhan nodded.

"You're welcome. That was a 7.2, ok?" She said. All four girls nodded. "Right. Next." Deidara Itachi and Sasuke stood up, and walked into their starting positions.

Siobhan called out to Itachi. "Good luck Uchiha!" He grinned at her and nodded. Deidara sniffed and sat cross legged on the floor, stretching his arms over his head like a shield. Itachi shrugged and stood beside Deidara and Sasuke stood in front of his older brother. Itachi nodded at the teacher and she started their song.

When we collide.

Siobhan hit the floor and glared at Deidara, who looked up for a millisecond and winked at her, before returning to his position. Siobhan leant back on the wall and crossed her arms. _You say I love you boy_

Itachi opened his eyes and reached an arm out to Deidara. _I know you lie._ Deidara slowly stood, and ended up beside Itachi. _I trust you all the same. _Deidara leant back on Itachi, who supported his weight. _I don't know why._ Sasuke opened his eyes and Deidara grabbed some imaginary strings and pushed Sasuke sideways. _Cause when my back is turned._ Itachi took two steps backwards and turned away from the audience. _My bruises shine._

* * *

The rest of the dance was relatively emotional. By the end of it, most of the class was in tears, except Siobhan, who refused to show any emotion. The teacher clapped. "Well done, guys." She looked at her wrist. "That was also a 7.2. That means we have a draw for first place. That also means that a member of each group will have to dance with each other."

"Miss Giles, can we pick a song?" Rachel asked. The teacher nodded. Rachel, Tilly, Edith and Siobhan carried on talking to each other. Deidara stood up, and Siobhan immediately did the same, leaving Rachel half way through a sentence. Deidara raised an eyebrow, and she ignored him, putting her phone into the speakers.

"Rachel, can you do the music?" Siobhan asked her. She nodded and stood beside the phone. Deidara looked at Siobhan and asked her what they were dancing. She smiled and said something to him. His mouth dropped open and she smiled. "Go Rachel!" She yelled at the girl, who clicked her phone. the music came on and Deidara grinned at her.

_Hey Brother._

Deidara spun around and caught Siobhan in his arms. She stood up on her own, and twisted away from her brother.

_Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker. _Deidara walked over to his sister and they carried on dancing. Itachi watched, mesmerised, much as Rachel, Sasuke, Tilly and Edith did. The entire class was silent and watched the two dance together.

They finished dancing as the music ended and Deidara kissed his sister's forehead. She punched him and stood up. "Hey Sister." Deidara called to her. "Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker!" She glared at him.

"Get a life, Deidara." She sat down and left him standing on his own. "No one has seen blood as thick as those you've killed." She snarled at him. His eyes opened wide.

"That's not true, is it, Shaunie?" It was her turn to open her eyes wide. She quickly recovered, and flung herself at him. He fell over backwards and Sasuke and Itachi rolled their eyes, standing up and dragging the two away from each other. Itachi held Deidara back and Sasuke deposited the girl beside Rachel, who grabbed her arms and kept her sat on the floor.

"What is it with you and him?"

"Where to begin..."

* * *

It was the last lesson of the day, science, and without his guide, naturally Deidara got lost. As he walked aimlessly around the college looking on all the doors and spotting S10, he cursed Rachel. He turned down a passageway, and the door that ended the passage had S11 written on it in huge pink marker. Deidara grinned and pushed the door open. Siobhan was standing beside a desk at the front of the class talking rather heatedly with a girl and a boy sat on it.

"I did it!" He exclaimed as he walked through the door. The girl Siobhan was talking to turned to face him, and he could see her eyes focus on him and never seem to leave. Siobhan mouthed something discreetly to him, and he nodded and winked at her. "Hey Shaunie!" He grinned.

"Go away, Dei!" She yelled at him, and turned away from him, walking away slowly. He ran after her and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around.

"Shaunie!" He pleaded.

"No." She told him. He muttered something that the girl his sister used to be talking to craned her neck to hear. He threw his arms around her, and she elbowed him in the stomach. "Go away, for the Gods' Sakes!"

His eyes (well, visible eye) welled up with tears, and his hands slipped to her wrists. Itachi looked at Sasuke. "What the hell are they doing?" He whispered to his younger brother. Sasuke shrugged. Rachel grinned.

"I know what they're doing!" She told them, and beckoned for them to put their heads closer to hers. "They're getting their own back on Lucinda!" She looked at Itachi dead seriously. "She deserves it. That bitch."

"Cool." Itachi shrugged and stood up. "Shaunie! Deidara!" He called. They both looked at him.

"What?" They both said.

"Come on. Leave it for an hour, yeah?" Itachi asked. They both glared at him.

"What if I don't want to?" Deidara asked. "For ages now, all she's done is ignore me, put me down and scare me by glaring at me. Or even just looking at me is scary as hell! What if I want her to be nice for once? Respect me as a person and not a psychopath!" Shaunie looked sideways at him.

"Oh yeah? That's all I've done? What about what you've done?" She yelled. "You left me with my mother, Deidara! Mother the crazy psycho! You never even wrote to me, or even tried to tell me that you weren't dead! You just let me believe it. You and that crazy-ass puppet ruined my life! And that ridiculous Uchiha that wants to take over the entire world with his crazy-ass genjutsu!" She looked over at Itachi and Sasuke. "No offence."

"Not at all." Sasuke told her. She nodded.

"And you say what I did was bad?" She threw a piece of paper at him. "Here's your goddamn clue and get out of my sight!" She stomped over to Itachi and Sasuke, and sat down on her stool. Itachi rubbed her shoulder and let her cry. She looked up at him. "Go help your boyfriend, asshole."

Itachi followed Deidara, watching both siblings cry. He sighed and looked at the paper. The sooner this was over, the better.


	9. Fun!

After being told to essentially get lost, Deidara Itachi and Sasuke jumped into Itachi's Porsche and drove off to the next place on the map. It was a place called Burrator reservoir. Itachi killed the engine, and got out into the cool air. He slammed the door, and skipped across the road to look at the crystal clear water in the reservoir.

"Uchiha." A voice beside him said. Deidara was leaning over the railings, and watching the wind catch his long blond hair in it's icy grip and let it fly around. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just like how calming water is."

"Mmm hmm, sure. Come on," He hugged the older male. "Lets try and find that X." Itachi hugged Deidara back, and smiled.

"Ok." He locked the Porsche, and swung his backpack over his shoulders. "Where is it roughly?" He asked, studying the map. Deidara shrugged, and motioned to Sasuke to follow them. Sasuke ignored them, and sat on the soft grass facing the reservoir with his headphones on.

"No idea." He gave up. "Why are we even doing this?" He asked, sighing.

"Because Pein told us to." Itachi replied.

"And? I'm thinking of leaving Akatsuki anyway." Deidara told Itachi, looking all around him to see if he could see any landmarks. He looked up and saw Itachi staring at him. "What? There's the waterfall!" He ran over to it, and Itachi walked behind him, still shocked that Deidara would consider something like that so casually. Deidara, meanwhile, had climbed into the water, and was pulling the rocks at the bottom. He flicked his hair out of his face, and motioned to Itachi to come and help him.

"Seriously?" Itachi asked Deidara, stumbling after him. Deidara looked up briefly, smiled, and resumed work on the rocks. "Leaving Akatsuki?" Itachi asked Deidara, who nodded.

"Yes. Hurry up and help me." He replied. Itachi began helping the bomber, still looking at him as if he was mad.

"What are we even looking for, Dei?" Itachi asked him. He shook his head.

"No idea."

"Brilliant. Pein sends us out to do his dirty work, and we don't even know what we're looking for." Itachi said more to himself than Deidara. Deidara looked up, stopping pulling at the rocks for a moment.

"And he doesn't usually?" He asked, wiping his forehead. He pulled at his hair and sighed dramatically. "The only difference between now and usually is that usually we have to go on missions with our senpai. Not who we want."

"And who said I wanted to be with you, Dei?" Itachi teased him. Deidara stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha.

"Don't deny it, Uchiha. You want me." He smirked. Then he registered his words. "Wow. Well, that came out a bit wrong," he said, his eyes wide.

Itachi giggled, at the same time thinking there was something in the water making him hyper. Deidara looked strangely at him. "What?" He asked after a while.

"You didn't deny it." Deidara put his head down and resumed work.

"Why would I lie?"

Deidara looked up abruptly, forgetting he was holding a rock, and dropping it on his foot. "Oww! Shit!" He flipped out of the water, landing on one foot, and wobbling precariously. Itachi asked if he was ok. He nodded. "I'm fine. Let's just find the X and get out of here." He shivered, and climbed back into the freezing water.

A girl rode up on a bike behind them, screeching to a sudden stop. "I know who you are." She nodded. "I do." She took a headphone out of her ear. "And I also know you need help."

She flicked her blonde hair out of her face, and looked at the two killers. "Who are you?" Itachi asked her.

"The name's Lottie. Lottie Merida. Nice to meet you at last." She stuck out her hand, which Itachi shook. She looked at Deidara. "Don't worry about you, cutie. I know about your hands."

"How do you know?" Deidara climbed out after Itachi, and stood protectively at his side. Lottie grinned.

"Well, I know your aunty." She told Deidara. He raised an eyebrow.

"So you ride?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Mainly thoroughbred, but anything I can get my hands on really." Deidara nodded.

"I like Frisians." He smiled. Itachi looked at him, and smiled as well. Lottie looked at the two of them with narrowed eyes.

Itachi turned his head away from her, and back in the direction of where he had parked the Porsche. "Dei, we'd better go and see if Sasuke's ok." He said nervously to the younger Akatsuki. Deidara nodded.

"Sure."

"Wait!" Lottie yelled to them as they started walking away. "I'm coming with you!"

Both Deidara and Itachi groaned, but Deidara gripped Itachi's arm and smiled at Lottie. "Ok, but don't blame me if Sasuke kills you!" Lottie smiled.

"Why would he do that?"

* * *

Sasuke was sat in a pool of blood when the three arrived to his side. "Sasuke, what?" Deidara yelled, running over to the younger Uchiha. Sasuke looked down at the ground, then looked at Deidara.

"There was a bad guy here." He shrugged. Deidara pulled the boy to his feet, and handed him over to Itachi.

"What bad guy, Sasu?" Deidara asked, looking at Itachi with a worried expression.

"Meh, Madara." Sasuke shrugged again. Itachi went pale, and locked Sasuke in the Porsche, despite his yells and protests. Deidara watched them through narrowed eyes. Itachi joined Deidara and Lottie shortly after he locked Sasuke in, and looked at Deidara, never Lottie.

"We need to get away from here. Deidara, do you think it would be possible to stay at your sister's house?" Deidara screwed his face up unhappily. Itachi stroked his hair. "Please?" He said gently.

"I'll see what I can do." Deidara said quietly. Itachi hugged him.

"Thank you Dei."

Deidara nodded, and pulled a mobile out of his pocket. He dialled the house number, and his sister picked up. "He-llo?"

"Shaunie?"

"Uugh, Deidara. What do you want?" Deidara looked at Itachi despairingly, and Itachi smiled.

"Umm, can we stay at home for a few days please." Deidara asked. Itachi knew this was hard for him, and slipped his fingers over Deidara's. Deidara looked at him and smiled.

"Sure, but you'd better be prepared. You know what dad's like."

Deidara grimaced, and gripped Itachi's fingers tighter as he hung up. "Oh god, Itachi I forgot about him. Oh well. He'll just have to live with it."

Lottie tapped her foot on the ground. "Huh hmm." Itachi and Deidara turned to face her. "I'll see you Saturday."

She hopped on her bike, and rode away, the mist that was closing in enveloping her. Itachi grinned, and pulled Deidara over to the Porsche. "Fun!"


	10. The man :)

Deidara walked inside the house, and his eyebrows immediately raised. "When did Dad get this, Shaunie?" He asked.

She followed his line of sight. "Oh, um... January the fifth I think." Itachi stepped into the house behind them, dragging Sasuke by his arm. He stopped dead when he saw the object of conversation.

"Is that...?" He asked, in awe.

"Full sized snooker table." Deidara told him, without taking his eyes off of the object. Itachi nodded.

"Awesome. I can play snooker!" He grinned. Deidara and his sister looked at each other. Siobhan's eyes widened.

"Deidara! That's sooo not fair!" She stomped off to the kitchen, where a girl and two boys were waiting for her. Deidara grinned and started giggling, following his sister down the stairs.

"What's all that about, Dei?" Itachi asked, letting go of his younger brother's arm.

"Well, Dad hates the idea of any of us having a relationship unless the other person can play snooker. You fit that... criteria, and Shaunie's certain she's going to be doomed forever." He looked at Itachi, and smiled again. "Isn't that brilliant!" He carried on walking, until he reached his sister. He nodded at the girl. "Annabell."

"Deidara." She replied. One of the boys glared at Deidara.

"You want food, Dei?" Siobhan asked. Deidara nodded. "What?" She continued. Deidara looked at Itachi.

"You want food?" Itachi nodded. "What do you want?" Itachi considered.

"Umm... Do you have ramen?" Siobhan shook her head.

"No, but I do have noodles." Deidara grinned at her, and nodded.

"Mmm, ok. I love your noodles." She grinned back at her brother. "We'll be in the front room, ok?" She nodded.

"I'll call you when they're ready!" She yelled after them. Deidara grinned as he watched Sasuke run into the kitchen.

"Sit." He told Itachi, who did as he was told. Deidara curled up on the sofa beside him. "So, this is going to be fun. You meeting Dad, and me trying to explain. Oh well. Does it really matter?" Deidara asked himself out loud. Itachi wrapped his arms around the bomber.

"Not really." He told Deidara.

"Huh." He huffed. "Try telling that to my Dad." He flicked the TV on, and carried on talking. "I mean, most parents would be like 'As long as you're happy!' but, no. Not Dad. I don't think he really cares about us like that."

Itachi smiled, and kissed Deidara's forehead. "I'm sure he does care, Dei." Deidara shook his head and didn't say anything. Siobhan walked into the room, grabbed a bowl from a chest of drawers, and left again, smiling at Itachi as she did so. Itachi watched her go, and then turned to Deidara. "Your family sounds a bit weird, but also quite... close." He said. Deidara nodded.

"Mum's side are. I'm not that close to Dad's side, but neither is Mum or Shaunie." He shrugged.

"Deidara, Itachi!" She called. "Noodles are up!" Deidara jumped up quickly, and grabbed Itachi's hand, dragging him into the kitchen. She was stood glaring at one of the boys in her kitchen, and when Deidara walked in, she turned to him. "Go on then Sam, you ask him."

Deidara looked at the boy, confused. "What is it? Is something wrong?" He looked at Annabell, who was trying to hide behind the tall boy. "Annabell? Are you ok? Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?"

"Shut up Deidara, and Sam will tell you!" Siobhan told him. Deidara did as she asked.

"Basically, Sam thinks there's something between us two because you know my name." Annabell glared at him. Deidara and Itachi looked at each other, and burst out laughing. Sam looked at the tall boy, confused. The boy offered no help, and simply shrugged.

Siobhan stepped forward, and waved her hand at her brother. "Can you not see that Deidara is..." She looked over at him. "Itachi, you want to explain?"

"Sure." He shrugged. He turned to Sam. "Deidara is mine." He smiled sweetly. Sam looked at Annabell and Siobhan, who were whispering to each other and giggling. Itachi looked at Deidara, and shrugged.

"You knew this?" Sam asked Annabell.

"Sure I did." She grinned. "And I let you carry on anyway. I'm not my sister, Sam." Deidara nodded, and pointed at her, directing his next words at Sam.

"That's true. Dayum, that's soo true." He looked at Sam. "By the way, if the age difference wasn't an issue, I would have a thing for Annabell." He smiled sweetly at Itachi, who slapped the back of his head. Deidara yelped, and Itachi began to lecture him on how age doesn't matter about anything.

"You're 19 and i'm 21! Get over it!"

"So if age is no matter, then can I still get with Annabell?" Annabell shook her head, and Itachi glared at him.

"You want to, I'll walk out of here and never look back." Deidara's eyes widened.

"Ahh sorry I didn't mean it I love you!" He babbled, and hugged the older Akatsuki member. Itachi raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms over his chest. Deidara looked up at him. "Really!" Itachi suddenly grinned, and Siobhan threw a noodle at his head.

"Guys, noodles!" Deidara detached himself from Itachi's waist, and accepted a bowl. He grinned at them.

"Ohh, mmmm. I love you Shaunie. You and your cooking skills."

"I can bake, Dei, but I can _not_ cook." Itachi tried a fork full of noodles from Deidara's bowl. His eyes widened.

"Yes you can!" Deidara glared at him, and he shrugged. "So what? If i'm going to do this for Pein, then I might as well steal some of your food. This isn't going to work forever. Pein will never allow it!"

Deidara pouted, keeping his bowl close to his chest. "Aww, I'd like to be able to call you my senpai!" Itachi smiled, and whispered something to Deidara, who grinned, and repeated it to his sister. She scowled.

"Oh fine. Rub it in. I hate you." She focused her glare on Itachi. "I hate you, too." She perked up as she remembered. "I have my bakewell type things in the tin." Deidara's eyes closed in ecstasy.

"You spoil me, little sister." She laughed.

"You need it. Listen." There was a sound of keys clinking in the lock. Then a man's voice cursing. Deidara went pale, and hid behind Itachi, but the man had spotted him. He walked into the kitchen, and studied Deidara's face.

"What are you doing here?"


End file.
